


darling don't you ever grow up

by badskeletonpuns



Series: Blow Us All Away [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Adopted Children, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt of Minkowski and Eiffel with "Don't get up - I'll do it." Features Eiffel and Minkowski and Feelings, with a good helping of baby Margot being the cutest baby anyone has ever seen.





	

“Wait, Minkowski, don't get up - I'll do it." Eiffel scrambled off of the couch, more quickly than was really wise for someone who still occasionally forgot that gravity was a thing. 

Minkowski shook her head, grinning wryly. “I’m not holding a bomb, Eiffel. Margot isn’t going to explode if I stand up to get a drink of water.” Even so, she made no move to stand up off the couch, choosing instead to let her head tip back against the couch cushions and close her eyes. Her daughter slept soundly on her chest, and she could hear Eiffel in the kitchen, presumably getting down glasses for the two of them.

“Sorry, Minkowski, but you’re holding a sleeping baby.” The sounds of clattering glass and pouring water in the kitchen faded out, replaced by the soft slap of Eiffel’s bare feet on the wood floor. He sat next to her on the couch and the cushion sagged in towards him, pulling the two of them together like magnets. “And everybody knows that sleeping babies are  _ never _ to be disturbed,” he continued in an exaggerated whisper. 

She cracked an eye open to see him grinning at her, all ridiculous freckles and dimples and crows feet. “So I am forbidden from getting up until Margot wakes up on her own?” 

“Definitely,” Eiffel agreed. “Also forbidden from talking, that could totally wake her up.” 

“What a terrible shame,” Minkowski murmured, sitting up and shifting Margot slightly in her arms to free up one hand. She took a moment to smile at her daughter, and lean down to kiss her forehead. If anyone had asked her, Minkowski would tell them without a second thought that there was nothing about the tiny human in her arms that wasn’t perfect. 

She looked back up in time to catch Eiffel watching the two of them, something all too recognizably sad in his eyes. Minkowski would almost have said that he was tearing up. He noticed her looking at him before she could really tell, and turned away immediately with the pretense of setting the two glasses he was holding on the table. Maybe he was subtly rubbing at his eyes, maybe he wasn’t. 

“Hey, Eiffel,” she prompted. 

He turned to look at her, his smile not quite as wide as it had been before. “You need someth-” Before he could finish his sentence, Minkowski had leaned over, rearranged his arms with her free hand and gently set Margot in his arms. 

“I,” he said, but his voice cracked and he couldn’t seem to say anything else. 

He was definitely tearing up, but he was smiling again and it was big and genuine and  _ goddammit  _ Minkowski was going to cry too if he kept that up. 

“Are you going to cry every time you hold her?” Minkowski asked, unable to resist the urge to poke at least a little fun at him. 

Eiffel didn’t say anything about how she was also getting little misty-eyed, he just nodded ever so slightly and kept smiling down at Margot. The baby yawned and began to blink awake, big brown eyes gazing in unfocused wonder at the world around her. At her waking, Eiffel glanced at Minkowski, biting his lip worriedly. “Am I- did I hold her wrong?”

“It’s fine, Doug,” Minkowski assured him. “She’s just waking up. Try smiling at her.” 

The image of Doug Eiffel hesitantly smiling at her daughter, who beamed back with the sort of impossible enthusiasm that only babies can possibly deliver and giggled, was not one Renée Minkowski was ever going to forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist this au, it's darling and perfect and wonderful. Leave a kudos/comment if you liked?


End file.
